


Touch the sky

by ZA_Black92



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, RWBY
Genre: Daedra Worship (Elder Scrolls), Daedric Princes (Elder Scrolls), Dimension Travel, F/M, Faunus Characters, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lots of OCs - Freeform, Main team is AMBR, Slow Build, Slow Romance, Slow To Update, bad grammar, dragons can shift into Argonian forms, paarthunax is oc adoptive father, team rwby will not be appearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:15:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25811188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZA_Black92/pseuds/ZA_Black92
Summary: Summary: a re-telling of Skyrim with a twist told through the eyes of my Scale Elf dragonborn Amon-Ra.
Relationships: Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Teldryn Sero
Kudos: 7





	1. Helgen's chopping block

**The following is a non profit fan based story, TES Skyrim belongs to Bethesda, RwBy belongs to RoosterTeeth please support the official release.**

=

**I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other then OCs and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading!**

The feeling of cold and sound hooves hitting the frozen ground is what stirred Amon-Ra awake, her red eyes blinked and adjusted to her surroundings...She was in a wagon? the girl tried to move her long hair from her face only to find her hands tied. "Finally awake little one?" Amon-Ra looked across from her to see a blond man in a similar position, a stormcloak soldier she mentally noted she'd seen a few of them passing through Ivarstead...

Well run out of Ivarstead would be the proper term. the man gave her a tired smile "You were trying to cross the boarder, Eh? walked right into that Imperial ambush got captured with us and that thief over there." she looked to the right of her to see two more men.

One in rags and one gagged. Thief shot accusations at the Stormcloak as Amon-Ra got a look at the man next to her and the elven girl knew him well. Ulfric Stormcloak, of course he was just Ulfric the boy the last time she saw him, doubtful he'd remember her. The rare times they interacted was when he'd help her pick frost grapes,read and meditate, though their interactions became less frequent as he grew older.

As a child Ulfric never understood why she always wore a blindfold if she wasn't blind and was never allowed to leave the monastery? she had calmly explained that her eyes weren't normal and the monks and her father were protective of Amon-Ra's...condition.

"Got the Falmer's Bane, eh?" the man across from her broke her train of thought, both Amon-Ra and the thief looked confused "Falmer's what?" the thief asked before Amon could, "Falmer's bane on to the Nords they gain, Snow kissed hair and skin so white and fair, eyes red for the lost lives and blood they shed." The Stormcloak said unsure. 

"At least, I think that's how the old poem goes?...either way she has it."

"My..mentor says it's called albinism where's she's from."

"Ah...so, she speaks."

"..."

The wagon driver snapped at them to quiet down, a few moments of silence the thief looked over at Ulfric and grimaced "What's his problem?" this caused the Stormcloak to glare at him "Watch your tongue Thief, you're in the presence of Ulfric Stormcloak. The true high-king of Skyrim." The thief went from annoyed to stunned. "Ulfric? But if you're here then..." the color drained from his face. "Divines where are they taking us?!" Amon-Ra may be sheltered, But she wasn't stupid. it was the end of the line, the white haired girl blocked out most of the chatter as she came to terms with this whole situation. Was this really how it ends? Her the last of her race and bloodline... does it really end here with her? All because Amon-Ra wanted independence? 

The wagon came to a stop and they were ushered off, Lokir desperately prayed to the divines as he was yanked off the wagon. "Please don't kill us! we're not rebels!" the man pleaded but, it fell on deaf ears...as the imperial soldier keeping the list of names called for Lokir of Rorikstead. instead of stepping forward Lokir made a mad dash towards the gates only to get struck down by the archers. 

Amon winced seeing Lokir's body drop lifelessly to the ground,then it was her turn Amon stepped forward the guard looked perplexed as he checked the list, checked every name and couldn't see hers anywhere "who are you..what are you?" The albino girl shifted uncomfortably she couldn't exactly tell them she was a Dark/Snow Elf ... then again she not technically an elf either.

"I am Amon-Ra of Ivarstead."

"I see... Race?"

"....Dunmer? I suppose." that wasn't a complete lie, her birth father was a Dark elf her mother was Snow elf mixed with ... let's just say her grandmother was something other worldly, What exactly? her teacher was never very clear on... Amon-Ra took after her mother in a sense, for she was neither Man nor Mer a beast would would better way describe it. but that's putting it lightly. 

The imperial blinked a few times as he looked the young elf over, she certainly didn't look like a dark elf, but alas there was no time to ask nor dwell as he turned to the armored woman standing to the side unsure of what to do.

"Captain, she's not on the list."

The guard informed his superior who just sneered. "List or not Hadvar, she gets the block." she ordered Hadvar look back at Amon sadly. "I'm sorry, I'll see if we can send your remains to Morrowind." Amon-Ra went to protest that she wasn't born in Morrowind! but was shoved forward towards the line up. The villagers got a good look at her."They can't be serious! She's just a little girl!" one of the men yelled causing a the others to whisper among themselves. "The poor thing looks barely passed her 15th winter."a woman stated affronted. under different circumstances Amon-Ra would've giggled and took that as a compliment, being a 191 years old and all! but now? It was all just a bitter memory in her last minutes life.

The captain snapped at the villagers to be quiet as the first man step towards the block, Was when Amon-Ra felt it, her eyes turned towards the sky the energy in air it felt... disturbed, Something was coming... Then there was a noise it was distant at first but, loud enough to cause everyone to look up. "What was that?" Hadvar asked his eyes scanned around bemused. "Nothing of our concern, give him is last rights," the captain ordered the priestess gave the man his last rights or at least tried to till' the man told her to shut up and get it over with.

Amon-Ra looked away as the ax came down on him. the sound came again a little closer this time. "there it is again!" another soldier said warily the captain ignored it "Now the Dark elf!" she ordered Amon was shoved forwards towards the block. the girl felt her eyes burn as she knelt down _*I'm sorry father...*_ she winced waiting for death only for a deafening sound akin to an explosion caused her ears to ring.

Amon-Ra's red eyes shot up to see a large black figure swoop down and land on top of the tower... a dragon!? The shock wave by the beast's landing caused the executioner to stumble and drop his ax and the town erupted into chaos, as soldiers scrambled to get to cover and their weapons, the townsfolk were scattered screaming in horror at the black mass that ravaged through Helgen. 

Amon-Ra was frozen stunned at what she was seeing, only to be snapped out of it by Ralof who had grabbed her arm a dragged her into one of the towers. the white haired girl scanned the room they were in, few of the Stormcloaks were there catching their breaths. Ulfric included he looked up from an injured soldier as Ralof walked over to his leader, the two discussed what was happening while Amon ran up the stairs.

"Jump on the inn next to the tower, We're right behind you!" the blond called up to her, the girl nearly fell down when the side of the tower was ripped open and a torrent of flames shot passed her, she looked up to see a pair of red eyes staring back at her perplexed, Amon-Ra flinched as the dragon sniffed then in a low voice hissed at her " Hi ...Los Nid Joor-" the dragon was cut off by arrows hitting the side of it's neck, It whipped it's head in the direction they came from he roared moving away from the tower and went after the poor souls.

The white haired girl wasted no time hopping into the burning Inn across from the tower, and running down the stairs and into the street. she looked around frantically her gaze landed on a little boy, her stomach drop when she saw the black dragon land behind the child, before she even knew what she doing Amon-Ra ran over to him threw her arms around him and ran the child and herself behind cover; just as the dragon spat a torrent of flames right where he had been standing, Amon sighed relieved then looked down at the boy. 

"Are you okay?"

"Uh-huh."

What were you thinking? are you trying to die?!"

"No, I wanted to hel-"

Hadvar cut him off "Trolof take care of the boy!" he then turned to the girl "Amon-Ra follow me!" he ordered the red eyed girl looked back at the boy before following after the legate who led her to the keep, this was the first time Amon-Ra ever killed someone. after she and Hadvar entered the keep he undid her bound hands, he told her to find some armor and a sword. she complied while Hadvar kept his eyes trained on the door in case any Stormcloaks wandered in when she was done changing. 

Hadvar looked confused at her now braided hair. "how did you braid your hair so quic-" he was silenced when he heard talking over head. they saw Stormcloaks behind a gate, and the legate thought they could negotiate with them, They didn't give them a chance the second they saw Amon-Ra and Hadvar they attacked! Hadvar did most of the work as Amon-Ra had never used her skills on a human before...

As they traveled deeper into the keep depths Amon didn't know what to feel, sure she was trained to be a warrior. but, that was for Grimm not humans! and this damn Iron sword was so dull and clumsy! She wished she had her Jörmungandr with right now, then she'd be back in the swing of things! after fighting their way through stormcloaks,giant spiders and sneaking passed a bear.

They were out! Amon quickly changed out of the armor and into mage robes she found in the dungeons, she calmly threw her braid around her neck like a scarf and pulled the hood up before joining Hadvar outside where she saw the the dragon fly over them, for a brief second Amon swore she felt it's gaze on her as it flew off into the approaching storm clouds.

When all was said and done Hadvar led Amon to Riverwood. stopping a few times to point out the guardian stones and bleak falls barrow, The albino girl had to hold her hair still, to keep it wiggling it always did that when she was curious. her red eyes left the scenic view, she then followed after Hadvar only to bump into his back. She looked at him then at what was bothering him... wolves a large pack of them.

Amon-Ra made sure the nord man wasn't looking at her, she used her eyes on the wolves, the pack all looked at her and whined before running off with their tails between their legs, Hadvar was flabbergasted as he sheathed his sword. "That was odd...wolves usually don't back off when they see prey." he said turning to the girl next to him who just shrugged seemly just as bemused as he was as they continued on the path by night fall they'ed arrived to the small town.


	2. Riverwood

Hadvar led Amon-R to the blacksmith's his uncle Alvar; who was surprised to find his nephew on his doorstep in the middle of the night was happy to help them, both were to tired from all the chaos they fell asleep the second Alvar put out the bed rolls, Amon-Ra and Hadvar's off their exhaustion into the late morning Alvar's wife made everyone breakfast, while they were eating Hadvar explained what had happened.

His aunt and uncle were of course skeptical and waited a moment for their nephew to start laughing, when his expression hadn't changed they looked at Amon-Ra who nodded confirming his story. Alvar went pale and immediately asked for Amon-Ra to head to Whiterun and inform the Jarl of what's happened. His wife was insistent they send someone else and more experienced because of Amon-Ra's supposed age.

The elven girl finally decided to speak up "I'm 191 actually." she stated causing everyone look surprised before Hadvar remembered "Right you're elf I forgot about that." the nord coughed, when Amon was going to ask which way Whiterun was, when there was a knock at the door. Dorthe opened it to reveal a courier "Yes?" Sidgrid asked sending her daughter away. 

"Hello ma'am I'm looking for a girl *looks at package* Amora?" 

"do you mean Amon-Ra?"

"Yes, apologies...are you her?"

"She just this way."

Sidgrid led him inside and the courier handed her a sword and a package, her eyes lit the second she saw the blade "Jörmungandr! who..." she looked back at the courier but, he was already gone..."master..." Amon-ra smiled realizing who found her sword. "by the eight! I never seen a blade of this make before!" Alvar exclaimed as he examined Jörmungandr amazed at how light and strong it's metal was, he then noticed the armor and robes Amon had unwrapped from the box. "The Armor as well, Your not from Skyrim are you?"He asked the white haired girl shook her head.

"Yes and no, I was adopted and rarely left Ivarstead." Amon-Ra huffed as she recalled what got her in this mess. "first time I do? I get ransacked by bandits and almost get my head chopped off." She sent Hadvar a look who shrank back under her gaze and whistled when his aunt and uncle looked at him questionably. "There was a mix up at Helgen, she got mistaken for a Stormcloak." their nephew explained as Alvar ranted at how preposterous that sounded, before Amon-Ra asked Sidgrid if she use their room to change she showed the elven girl where to go.

After she was done changing Amon-Ra bid Hadvar farewell and decided to check the rest Riverwood, before leaving Alvar was nice enough to give her some gold and Amon-Ra decided to check out the trading store for potions, only to find the entryway block by a bickering Nord and Wood elf who appeared to be arguing over a girl? if Amon-Ra was following correctly. It was almost humorous! if it didn't sound like the girl was stringing both men along...

"Excuse me?" the red eyed girl said getting the two men's attention both look ready to yelled at her to go away, only to gawk at the pale elven woman before them in her gray priestess robes complimented her ivory hair, and warm crimson eyes that shined like flawless rubies, both the Nord and Bosmer swallowed hard stood up a bit straighter. "Would you two boys please move? you're blocking the door." she said flashing a small smile, causing a very noticeable blush to adorn their faces before stepping aside and stuttering out apologies. "Thank-you." Amon-Ra calmly stepped inside the Riverwood Trader. 

"One of your kin?" Sven whispered at Faendal who was unsure shook his head "I don't know, seems like it, but those war markings under her eyes are Dunmer...like _old_ Dunmer." He said the idea of mystery girl being a hybrid cross his mind, Well whatever she was, both Sven and Faendal agreed, that girl sure was a beauty, well not beautiful as Camilla! but she'll definitely have a few heads turning in her direction.

A couple minutes later the girl came out dressed in an suit of armor of unknown make following after Camilla who ignored both men, as she led the long haired elf out of town while telling her about her brother's Golden Claw that was recently stolen from the shop.

They watched as the imperial woman led the elven woman to the edge of town and set her on her way, When Camilla went back to town both Faendal and Sven curiously inquired what she and the mystery girl were on about? "Amon-Ra? She's going to get my bother's claw back." they seemed surprised and concerned by this "By herself?" Sven asked incredulously the dark haired woman hummed as they walked to the sleeping Giant inn, "She'll be fine she knows conjuration and I'm sure she doesn't keep that sword around for show." Neither men seemed convinced until Camilla, who was starting to feel jealous that their attention was on some girl they never met before gave an ultimatum.

"If your that worried, maybe you should go after her, I'm sure Sven will keep me company.~" Now any clear minded person would've seen what Camilla was doing was shallow and petty thing, they would tell her to get stuffed go help Amon-Ra. but to Sven and Faendal who viewed Camilla through a rose-colored haze, their logic was thrown to the wind at the mere thought of their rival being alone with their crush. "Y'know you're absolutely right, I'm sure..." Camilla's lips form a tight smile "Amon-Ra." she said as the boys repeated the elven girl's name with her. "..will be fine let's get some mead!" the two men led the imperial woman to the Inn only to start bickering who got to hold the door open for Camilla, who rolled her eyes at them before going inside ignoring the pang of guilt that was slowly starting festering in her chest.


	3. Bleak Falls Barrow

Amon-Ra took a breath as she grimaced the stale dusty air in this barrow carried; the faint scent of death and rot from was stronger in the lower levels the deeper she went ,Amon-Ra solved the puzzle and heard one gate open and a another one close. her red eyes looked behind her she tried the lever a few times and sighed "I'm not getting out that way." after a few moments of collecting herself and moved deeper into the crypt, when she heard someone calling for help, Amon-Ra quickly rounded a corner and saw a dark elf tangled in web who looked confused to see her, but his confusion soon morphed into terror as a giant frost spider descended from the ceiling, he started yelling at Amon-Ra to kill it which she did in short time.

"Oh thank Azura you've come, I thought I was goner for sure!" the dunmer said excitedly as Amon-Ra approached him crossing her arms annoyed . "Where's the claw?" she asked bluntly not making any effort to help the guy, But the dark elf was a stubborn one and refused to say anything unless she cut him down.

Of course he ran the second she freed him. "Fool, why should I share the treasure with you?" he spat as he hurried deeper into the crypt Amon-Ra was confused when she suddenly heard him scream in terror, the halfling rounded the corner and froze seeing a group of walking corpses standing over the now dead dunmer.

She rolled her eyes and dealt with the draugr and retrieving the golden claw kept to her path deeper into the Barrow before finding a large door of some sort at the end of a long hall, Amon-Ra looked around for a key, before noticing the symbol on the claw were similar to the ones on the door... The old Nords weren't very subtle were they? She hummed and pressed on the rings until they matched up with the symbols on the claw and used the keyhole, the key slid open to reveal a large tomb.

The halfling looked around the empty space with mild interest the place smelled old...older than the barrow itself, it was clear she was the first to step foot in divines knows how long, Amon-Ra ducked when a cloud of bats flew over her head as she walked over to the tomb at the end of the room, it was odd...the wall was glowing as if calling out to Amon-Ra.

the halfling seemed almost in a trance as she heard ancient voices talking to her as her mind focused on one word "FUS" Suddenly there was explosion as the albino girl rolled out of the way narrowly missed being crushed by a coffin lid flying towards her! She looked towards where the lid had come from to see a draugr a big one... She tried to see if her eyes could freeze it like the others, unfortunately for her it seemed immune to it!

The hair on the back of her neck stood up as the draugr took a breath. "FUS Ro!" the halfling dodges the on coming magic which made the tomb shake, it took a moment for her brain to catch up with the situation, and realized that was the thu'um! the voice! something she's never been able tap into, she cussed seeing the draugr getting ready for another breath before uncoiling Jörmungandr and she swift cracked the bladed whip towards the draugr's leg the chain wrapped around the walking corpse's leg and Amon-Ra gave it a hard yank.

The Draugr snarled as he was swept off his feet and fell harshly on it's back forcing him to shout at the ceiling causing a a small portion of it to cave in, heavy stones landed on the Draugr trapping to the floor as Amon-Ra retracted Jörmungandr into it's blade form, and slowly approached the struggling Draugr who growled a her as the halfling stood over it, with a tiny smirk she slashed the draugr's head off.

Before looking around the tomb for an exit stopping briefly to look into the Draugr's coffin and found an odd stone, Amon-Ra hummed not sure what it was but it seemed important, maybe someone in Whiterun could tell her what it was? she put it in her satchel and found the exit out of the barrow, and returned to Riverwood to give Lucan back the Golden claw, Both Siblings were ecstatic and grateful to have it back! Camilla, Sven and Faendal were glad to see Amon-Ra was alright and thanked her for returning the claw, With her business finished in Riverwood Amon-Ra set out for Whiterun. 


End file.
